disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Character All-Stars of Virginia
Character All-Stars of Virginia (or simply CASOV)is a theme located in Dulles, Virginia (Near Washington D.C). It is owned and operated independent by CASP Entertainment, Ltd. (Trade as: CASP), who also own Character All-Stars Park and Cartoon Superstar Park. Opened May 20, 2001. Themed Areas ⚠️ = Adults only or 18+ only ☢️ = Riders must be 13+ Toon Street U.S.A Attractions *The Dark Knight Coaster *'Hetalia: The Musical' - a musical show. Map Info: See the popular anime come to life, in a whole new way. *My Little Pony: The Ride *Applejack's Ponyville Chase *Pinkie Pie and The Best Dive Coaster EVER! *'Rainbow Dash's Flying Coaster' - Map Info: Hop onto the cloud, and fly into the sky with Rainbow Dash. *'Cookie Jar TV Headquarters' - an indoor iteractive play area - Map Info: Play around in this interactive play zone, and get the chance to meet your favorite characters *'Despicable Me Minion Mayhem' - a 3D simulator ride. Height restriction: '''40" '''Map Info: Join Gru, his daughters, and the Minions on a fun filled and touching 3-D ride, where you can become one of the beloved yellow creatures. *'Toon Street Theater' - a series of 4D films- Map Info: See your favorite characters in mind blowing 3D **Pokemon 4D - Map Info: TBA **Kill la Kill: Duel 3D⚠️ - Map Info: TBA **My Little Pony: The Cuite Re-Mark 5D **Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Can (Not) Redo 4D⚠️ **South Park: Censored 4D☢️ *'The Toon Street Express' - a train ride *'Digimon Live' - a live show themed around Digimon Shops *Super Silly Stuff *DigiStore *It's All in The Game *My Little Pony Shop *Cartoon SuperStore Resturants *Hetalia Restaurant *Gru's Lab Cafe *PokeCafe *The Hay Burger Disney Kingdom Attarctions *'The Muppet Show Live!' - a live stage show - Map Info: See Kermit, Miss Piggy, and the rest of the gang live on stage! *'Frozen Ever After' - a indoor boat ride - Map Info: Journey through Arrendale, and encounter your favorite characters. *'Big Hero 6: The Ride' - a motion simulator ride. Height restriction: '''40" '''Map Info: Join Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the team, on a quest to save San Franskokyo *'Pooh's Hunny Hunt' - an interactive trackless dark ride. Map Info: Join Winnie the Pooh, on a quest to find some Hunny. *'Mickey Mouse's Car-Toon Spin' - a trackless spinning dark ride. Map Info: Come along with Mickey Mouse, on a wild tour of Toontown. *'Star vs the Forces of Evil: 4D Adventure' - a 3D film ride. Height restriction: '40" *'Stitch's Great Escape - an interactive "theater-in-the-round" attraction. Height restriction: '40" *'Cinderella-braition - a live musical stage show *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train' - a mine train rollercoaster. Height restriction: '''38" '''Map Info: Race through the diamond mine from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on a swaying family coaster. *'The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure' - a dark ride Map Info: Pack your dinglehoppers, tune up your snarfblatts and journey under the sea to be part of Ariel's world. *'Splash Mountain' - a log flume water ride. Height restriction: '''40" '''Map Info: Take off on a rollicking log flume ride, before being plunged down a 40ft drop. *'Big Thunder Mountain' - a mine train rollercoaster. Height restriction: '''40" '''Map Info: Race through a haunted gold-mining town aboard a rollicking runaway mine train. *'Space Mountain' - an indoor rollercoaster. Height restriction: '''44" '''Map Info: Blast off on a rip-roaring rocket through the darkest reaches of outer space on this roller-coaster-type ride in the dark. *'Pirates of the Caribbean' - a dark/boat ride. Map Info: 'Set sail on a swashbuckling voyage to a long-forgotten time and place when pirates and privateers ruled the seas. *'it's a small world - a dark/boat ride. Map Info: 'Embark on a whimsical boat ride past a jubilant confection of singing children from around the globe. *'Peter Pan's Flight - a dark ride. Map Info: 'Fly over London with Peter Pan aboard a magical pirate ship to Never Land. *'The Haunted Mansion - a haunted house-like dark ride. Map Info: 'Embark on a spine-tingling tour through an eerie haunted estate, home to ghosts, ghouls and supernatural surprises. *'Toy Story: Midway Maina! - a 3D interactive dark ride. Map Info: 'Ride and blast moving targets at this midway-style, 4D shootin’ game starring your favorite Toy Story characters. *'Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage - a submarine-style underwater dark ride. Map Info: 'Go under the sea—without getting wet—on this attraction based on Finding Nemo in which Nemo finds himself lost again. *'Radiator Springs Racers - a simulated slot car type dark ride. Height restriction: '40" '''Map Info: '''Start your engines! Zoom through the desert landscape of Radiator Springs, inspired by the Pixar movie Cars. *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D film dark ride. Height restriction: '40" '''Map Info: '''Get set to soar with your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man like never before! *'Star Tours - a motion simulator ride. Height restriction: '40" '''Map Info: '''Make the jump to hyperspace during a 3D, motion-simulated space flight. *'Disney Junior:Live on Stage - an interactive live musical puppet revue show. Map Info: 'Join Mickey, Sofia, Doc, and Jake in a musical adventure full of colorful sets, and fan favorite songs. *'Gravity Falls Mystery Tour - a dark ride. Map Info: 'Come along with Dipper and Mabel on a tour of Gravity Falls, where nothing is as normal as it seems. *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever!!! - a family rollercoaster. Height restriction: '''38" '''Map Info: Take a trip down memory lane with Phineas and Ferb, by hopping onto their first invention. Shops *Muppet Studio Store *Frozen Treasures *Baymax's Gear *Hundred Arce Shop *Mickey's House *Star's Pointless Gift Shop *Once Upon a Toy *Star Wars Launch Bay *Briar Patch *Pirate Souvenirs *Haunted Gift Shop *D-Tech *The Big Blue Reef *Marvel Mania *Mystery Shack *Game Central Station Resturants *Chef Mickey's *Gonzo and Rizzo's Pizza Rats *Pizza Planet *Mos Isley Cantina *Slushy Dawg *Be Our Guest Resturaunt Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete the Cat *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Sam Eagle, Statler and Waldorf, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Walter *Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore *Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz *Dipper and Mabel Pines, Stanford and Stanely Pines, Soos, Bill Cipher *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry the Platypus, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Fireside Girls, Jermey, Stacy, Vanessa *Lilo, Stitch *Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Smee, Tinker Bell *Cruella De Ville *Hades *Wreck It Ralph, Penellope Von Shweets, Fix it Felix *Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen *Cinderella, Prince Charming, Lady Tremaine *Aurora, Maleficent *Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastain, Ursula *Belle, The Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar *Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Dr. Faciler *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Mother Gothel, Snuggly Duckling Thugs *Anna, Elza, Olaf, Kristoff *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Pizza Planet Aliens *Lightning Mcqueen, Mater, Red the Fire Truck *James P Sullivan(Sulley), Mike Wazowski, *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong *Spider Man, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Gamora, Ant Man, Loki, Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Ultron *Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred(in normal clothes and Fredzilla costume) *Chewbacca, Darth Vader, R2-D2, C3PO, BB8, Kylo Ren *Sofia the First *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Doc Mcstuffins Nickelodeon Slime City Attarctions *'SpongeBob SquarePants' Super Splashing Roller-Coaster' - a steel rollercoaster. Height restriction: '48" *'Plankton's Highly Dangerous Swinger - TBA *'Sandy Cheeks' Rocket Blast' - a frog hopper ride *Patrick Star's Rock Bottom Plunge - TBA. *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 Coaster' - a rollercoaster. Height restriction: '44" *'Double Dare Live! '- a gameshow ☢️ *'Dora the Explorer Live! - an interactive show. *'Rugrats Reptar Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster. Height restriction: '32" *'Fairly Odd Copters - an Dumbo-like attraction. *'Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler' - a balloon ride. *'PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay' - a kiddie rollercoaster. Height restriction: '32" *'Wonder Pets! Fly Boat - a child-sized spinning boat-like ride. Height restriction: '30"-40" *'Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Sword of Fire - an B&M dive coaster. Height restriction: '48" *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Flyers - a Gerstlauer Sky Fly attraction. Height restriction: '48" *The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster Shops *Spongebob StorePants *Nickstuff *Rugrats Toy Shop Resturants *The Krusty Krab *Weenie Hunt Jr's *Nickelodeon Silme Restaurant *Antonio's Pizzaria Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff *Cosmo, Wanda *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9, Brad, Tuck, Ms. Wakeman, Sheldon *Lincoln Loud *Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo *Dora, Boots, Diego *Aang *Ming Ming *Leonardo, Donnatello, Raphel, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Foot Soilders *Gil, Molly *Chase, Marshall Super Nintendo World Attarctions *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Speed Breaker - a trackless go-kart ride. '''Height restriction: '''40" *Bowser's Castle Spin - TBA *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild: The Stunt Spectacular - a stunt show. *Balloon Fighter - a child-sized parachute jump–style ride. '''Height restriction: '''36"-52" *Splatoon 2: Mega Turf War - an interactive laser tag game show. *Outo Valley Mission - TBA *The Squid Sisters Live - a nighttime holographic rave dance party *Flying Pikachu - a Dumbo-like ride *ARMS: Battle Arena *Super Mario Oddsiey: The 4D Experience *Metroid: Ridley's Rang - a steel thrill rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''52" *Nintendo Switch Ultra Playground *Fire Emblem Warriors: War of Kingdoms *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia: The Real *Xenoblade Chronicles Unleashed: powered by Sangsung Gear VR Shops *The Mushroom Kingdom Gift Shop *Zelda Treasures *Gotta Buy Em All *Booyah Base * Resturants *Yoshi Fruit Kart *PokéCafe *Animal Crossing Sweet Day Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Mario,Luigi,Peach,Bowser,Donkey Kong *Link,Zelda *Pikachu, Charzard,Gerninja,Ash,Serina,Clemount,Red *Inkling Boy,Inkling Girl,The Squid Sister *Samus *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Marc,Ike,Lucina,Robin *Kirby Cartoon Network Zone Attractions *'Adventure Time: The Ride - a motion simulator ride. Height restriction: '40" *'Gumball and Darwin in The Incredible Awesome Roller Coaster - a roller coaster. Height restriction: '40" *'Regular Show Coaster - a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster. Height restriction: '48" *'Ben 10 Drop - a drop tower attraction. Height restriction: '46" *'Uncle Grandpa Waterpark - a water play area *'Justice League: Battle for Metropolis' - a 3D film ride. Height restriction: '40" *'Tom & Jerry Wacky Chase 4D - a 3D motion based trackless dark ride. Height restriction: '40" (Jerry car) *'Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D - a 3D film *'Looney Tunes: The Musical' - a musical stage show Shops *Gumball and Darwin's Really Pointless Gift Shop *Princess Bubblegum's Castle *Mordecai and Rigby's Junk *Alien Shop *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Ed-Mart *DC Comics Store Resturants *Eddy's *Joyful Burger *Rigby's Pizza *Jerry's Cheese *Waffles Waffles Waffles Meet 'n' Greet Attaractions *Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline *Gumball, Darwin *Ben 10 *Mordecai, Rigby *Uncle Grandpa *Ed, Edd, Eddy *Tom, Jerry *Scooby Doo, Shaggy *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Lola Bunny, Sylvester, Porky Pig, Marvin the Martain, Foghorn Leghorn *Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Trigon (all Teen Titans Go versions) The DreamWorks Experience Attarctions *Shrek 4D - a 3D film. *Kung Fu Panda: Beyond the Shadows *How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride - a 3D IMAX ride. Height restriction: '40" *Madagascar River Adventure - a dark/boat ride. '''Height restriction: '''40" *Home 3D - a 3D film *Donkey Live - an interactive show. *Monster vs Aliens Coaster - a steel dueling rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''48" Shops *Shrek Ye Shoppe *How to Buy a Dragon *Madcasgar Crates *Home Store *Area 51 Resturants *Donkey's Waffles *Viking Burger *Marty's Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Shrek, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Pinocchio, Gingy *Alex, Marty, Gloria, King Julian, The Penguins *Po, Tigress *Hiccup,Toothless *Oh,Captain Smek *Mr Peabody, Sherman *BOB, Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach FOX Courtyard Attarctions *The Simpsons Ride - an IMAX ride. '''Height restriction: '''40" *Bart Simpson's Coaster of Greatness - a junior-sized rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''36" *Lisa's Teaparty Rock *Futurama: Game of Drones - a 3D motion based dark ride. '''Height restriction: '''40" *[[Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall|'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall]] - a water flume ride. Height restriction: '''40" *Journey to FernGully - a dark ride *Family Guy: Epic Chicken Coaster - a rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''42" *Rio: A Bird's Journey - a dark ride. '''Height restriction: '''34" *RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience - a 4D simulator ride. '''Height restriction: 42" ☢️ *Epic Rafts - a water rapid water ride. '''Height restriction: '''46" *Snoopy in The Flying Ace - a steel rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''40" *Peanuts: Snoopy's Dancin' Class Shops *Kwik-E-Mart *The Ice Age Shop *FernGully Shop *The Epic Shop *Charlie Brown's Emporium *Lucy's Psychiatrist Booth *Sally's Candy Shop Resturants *Krusty Burger *Sid's Yummy Nummies *Rio Smoothies *FernGully Café *Snoopy's Doghouse Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Homer, Lisa, Bart, Marge, Krusty, Slideshow Bob *Scrat,Sid, Diego *Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiego, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Nigel *Peter, Lois, Stewie, Chris, Meg, Brian, Quagmire, Cleveland, Ernie the Giant Chicken *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, Franklin, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroder, Pig-Pen, Patty Violet, Little Red Headed Girl, Woodstock, Fifi, Shermy, Freeda PBS Kids Neighborhood Attractions *Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase - a dark ride. '''Height restriction: '''36" *The Liberty's Kids Live - a stage show *Curious George Comes to Town - a water play area *Daniel Tiger's House - an interactive indoor walkthrough attraction. *Adventures in Book Virtues - a storytelling stage show *Thomas the Tank Engine - a slow train ride *Arthur's Homemade Rollercoaster - a rollercoaster. '''Height restriction: '''40" *Elmo's Roller Skater - A Vekoma roller Skater kiddie coaster themed around Sesame Street's Elmo. Shops *Sesame Emporium *Liberty Things *Curious George Banana Shop *Arthur's Book Shop *Thomas's Railway *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Gift Shop *PBS Store of Knowledge Resturants *Hooper's Store *Liberty's Tavern *Café PBS *Funding Burger *The Sugar Bowl Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadaby, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Bert and Ernie, The Count, Zoe, Telly Monster, Rosita, Murray Monster, Ojivetta, Mr. Snuffluluffagus *Sarah,James,Henri *Curious George *Daniel Tiger *Annie,Zack *Thomas the Tank Engine Events Wicked Wicked is a Halloween event that takes place from October 1st-November 13th, These activities include are *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed's Scary Ed-Vision *Fire Emblem Fates: The Last Cusade *Splatoon 2: Carrie and Marie's Splatfest! *Sonic Maina Blast!: powered by Sangsung Gear VR *Regular Show Coaster: Super Scary Edition *Hetalia: Halloween Musical *Lisa's Teahouse of Horror *The Loud House: Scary Indoor Coaster *Dragon Ball Super Skyrush *Dive of The Griffon *Curious George Halloween Surprise *Character Trick-Or-Treating Spots *It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown: LIVE! Believe A Christmas event that takes place from November 16th-January 7th the activities are *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Snowy Hills *Adventures from the Book Vitrues: Compassion *Liberty's Kids Live: Valley Forge *Fire Emblem Awakening: A New Beginning *Splatoon 2: Winter Havoc *Super Mario Oddsiey: World Tour 4D *Marvel VS Capcom Infinite Fight: powered by Sangsung Gear VR *The Loud House: Festive Indoor Coaster *Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War *The Nightmare Before Christmas 4D *Frozen Celebration *Thomas' Sing Along Train *Final Fantasy XV: The Dark Horizon: featuring music by Radical Redemption *A Charlie Brown Christmas: LIVE! ToonTown *Rainforest Cafe *Chuck E. Cheese's *McDonald's *Starbucks *Dave & Buster's *Macy's *TBA Hotels TBA Poll Did you like Character All-Stars Park Fiesta Virginia? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Viriginia Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:DreamWorks Category:20th Century Fox Category:PBS Kids Category:CASP Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Universal properties at outside theme parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Fanon